


Fantasy

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Powerless [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Alex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, dom!Kelley, sub!Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: “I’m honored that you trust me with her. She's a treasure.”Alex joins Kelley in Hope's daydreams - the one where she's bound and helpless, to be precise.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Context: established relationship, sub Hope Solo, dom Kelley O’Hara. Hope calls Kelley “Kell” when they aren’t playing d/s and “Kelley” only when they are.

At the airport, we kissed goodbye. “Don’t forget to fantasize about me,” Kell whispered in my ear.

“No danger of that,” I replied, my eyes widening slightly. A week without Kell didn’t mean a week without _Kelley._ For each day that I didn’t come three times thinking about her, she’d delay my next orgasm after she got home by an extra five minutes. This from a woman who loved taking her time with me already. Oh, and vibrators were forbidden. I was gonna be busy.

Day four and I was doing fine; once first thing in the morning and twice in the evening, every day. I was thoroughly enjoying myself – literally. After dinner and before I got too tired, I disrobed and made myself at home on our couch. I breathed deep, sank into my body, and as I tweaked my nipples, Kelley’s voice sounded in my mind: _‘Good girrrl…’_

My lips twitched towards as smile, while my hands caressed down my torso. They gave me a chill when they brushed my abs, causing them to flex a little. I imagined the look on Kelley’s face as she watched – the girl adored my abs, virtually drooled over them. Onward and downward, my fingertips found my lips, just starting to get wet. Kelley’s voice came again. _‘Gooood, love.’_ My lips parted in a sweet sigh and I probed deeper. _‘Isn’t she a good girl?’_

_‘She is. Such a good girl…’_

My fingers froze. That was _Alex’s_ voice. When did Alex enter into this?

 _‘I know,’_ Kelley cooed. _‘It’s why I just had to share her with you.’_

A threesome with Kell’s best friend? My brain and my heart said, ‘fuck, no’, even though my clit wanted to hear more. I mentally brushed Alex aside and focused on Kelley.

_‘Look at me.’_

Alex again. My unconscious wasn’t playing fair. I moved my hands to the outsides of my legs and tried to process things. Did I seriously want to fuck Alex Morgan?

No.

Honestly, no. Sure, she was hot, but that’s all. Okay, did I want a threesome?

Um…

I didn’t think so. The idea was turning me on, but I asked myself if I actually wanted it to happen, and the answer was no. Sharing our sexual intimacy with a friend just wasn’t me. I cherished our monogamy. No, definitely no threesomes. So why was I fantasizing about one?

Simple: because it was hot. Alex and Kelley looked ravishing in matching black lingerie, strutting in heels and posing with their riding crops. Kelley adored me so much, she simply had to show me off. I had four hands and two minds worth of stimulation to enjoy. Yeah, I liked this fantasy. It was staying a fantasy, but I’d ride it for all it was worth tonight.

* * *

“Look at me.”

I looked at Alex. Up at Alex, because I was on my knees at my mistresses’ feet.

“Kell tells me you have an amazing tongue. Undo my heels with it.”

“Yes, Alex.”

“Alexandra.”

“Yes, Alexandra.”

“Get to it.”

I had to cheat and use my teeth. I knew it might cost me, but my tongue couldn’t get purchase on the little strap. Sure enough, after I had Alex’s heels off and returned to my kneeling position, I got a swift thwack on the ass. “I can’t have you disappointing our guest, love. You’ll make us both look bad.”

“I’m sorry, Kelley.” I truly was.

“I forgive you, but you still have to make it up to our guest.” Kelley stepped behind me, brushing my hair back with her fingers and tucking it behind my ears. “Alex, you deserve to see and feel just what my little one is capable of. My love is yours to command.”

“Thank you, Kell.” Alex leaned over me to kiss Kelley. By the sounds and the time, neither held anything back. The thought started heat coiling within me. “You know her best,” Alex said. “How should we have her?”

“Love, fold your arms behind your back.” I did.

“Ooh, that is beautiful,” Alex admired.

Kelley petted my hair. “My two favorite positions are this one, sometimes with cuffs, and bound spread-eagle.”

Alex grinned. “That sounds delicious.”

“Oh, it is.”

Alex reached down and pressed fingers up under my chin. She drew me all the way up to standing like that. “Lie on the bed.”

My pulse picked up when Alex began binding my wrist. I still didn’t trust anyone but Kell with control over me. I looked down the length of the bed at her, where she was starting on my ankles. She smiled and blew me a kiss. Fuck, I love that girl! Relaxing into the sheets, I watched Alex saunter around the bed to my other wrist. She pinched Kelley’s butt on the way. “Wait a minute,” Kelley said. “I want to try something.” Kelley finished with my ankles, climbed up the bed, and sat between my head and the headboard. With some shifting of bodies and pillows, she got us comfortable with my head in her lap. “Okay, tie her down now.”

Alex smiled and shook her head. “You two are too precious.” In a moment, my wrist was fixed snug and I was helpless.

“The top drawer over there has toys we picked out for you,” Kelley told Alex.

“Ooh, I'm excited!” Alex was there and immediately back again, my blindfold dangling from one finger. “This first, so she can’t see what I pick.”

“Let me put it on,” Kelley said. I knew why – she was reminding me that I was powerless to her, first, and Alex only by proxy. I lifted my head up without being asked. “Night-night,” she whispered, and took my sight away.

I heard feet step back to our toy drawer. “Oh, wow…fuck, you’re naughty!” Kelley cackled. “I feel like a kid in a candy store,” Alex said.

“You haven't even tasted her yet.”

 _“Mmm,_ I'm looking forward to it.” Feet padded back to the bedside. I felt leather on my chest, as Alex trailed her riding crop from between my breasts, down to my mons, and up again to lift my chin. She liked that gesture even more than Kelley. “Here's how this works: I do whatever I want with you. You take it like a good girl. If you find it pleasurable, enjoy it – and don't forget to say ‘thank you'. Your orgasms, however,” Alex's voice grew ominous, “belong to _me_. You'll have them when I say so, and not one second sooner or later.”

My stomach clenched at ‘or later'. Alex meant to drive me to the very ragged edge and hold me there. And I was helpless, bound hand and foot, blindfolded, and-

Kelley stroked my cheek.

“Yes, Alexandra,” I said. “Thank you for the chance to please you.”

I could imagine Alex's raised eyebrow when she said, “You’ve trained her well,” and Kelley's smile when she replied, “I didn’t even have to. Her heart's just generous and eager like that.”

“I’m honored that you trust me with her. She's a treasure.”

Kelley’s hands slid down and cupped my breasts. She took each nipple between thumb and forefinger, and gently pulled. I arched my back and let out a soft hiss. “It only gets better,” she told Alex, her grin evident in her voice.

“Then let's see…” cool fingertips grazed my shoulders, caressed out along my arms and back in. Then, down my sides, causing shivers at my ticklish spots. “I’ve admired your body since I met you. Never dreamed it would be all mine.” At ‘all mine', she slid her hands under my butt and squeezed. Hard. I smirked and tensed my glutes even harder. _“Holy shit,”_ Alex breathed – and then raked her nails down my ass cheeks. I flinched in surprise, which let her get one good knead on my relaxed butt. I clenched again, but her hands had gone, stroking my quads and wrapping around to my hamstrings. She went on down to my toes like that, charting every inch of my body.

When her touch left, I knew what wasn't coming – the things we'd removed from the toy drawer. No gag – no way in hell is anyone but Kell taking my voice away – no butt plugs, no-

I flinched at a familiar pricking on the sole of my foot. Alex had a Wartenberg wheel, a little, literal steel pinwheel, against one of my most sensitive places.

“Stay still.”

“Yes, Alexandr-” I had to cut it short, because a second wheel went to work on my other foot. I stayed still. “Yes, Alexandra.”

“Good girl.” She sounded pleased. She rolled the wheels up the inside of my legs almost delicately. I took in a breath when the pins ran up either side of my sex and let it out as they wove a pattern across my stomach. “Now, arch your back like a good little slave.”

Kelley stroked my cheek again. I was never her ‘slave’. I guess she forgot to mention that to Alex. For a moment, I wondered what else she might have forgotten, but she was here with me. She'd stop Alex if she got near my boundaries. I arched my back as if enraptured.

“Gooooood…” The wheels tickled along my sides, then turned inwards to my breasts and danced over them. My nerve endings lit up like Christmas lights. I was in sub heaven.

“You’ve used those before,” Kelley observed, and I had to agree.

“I never dom and tell,” Alex replied. I heard another kiss, this one more wanton-sounding than the last. Alex laid herself down my body so she was flat against me and her head was next to mine. “You might be used to more build-up play than this, but you know me – I like playing direct.” Her tongue teased my ear. “I’m just going to fucking devour you.” She nipped at my earlobe and I shivered. Then her body left me.

The next thing I felt was a stream of cool air over my opening. “How’s that feel?” Alex murmured, and blew again.

 _“Good,”_ I sighed – and realized my mistake; “Alexandra! Thank you.”

Nails raked my sides. “Don’t forget again.” Then she started on me.

Alex was good with her mouth. Not Kelley-good, but still very good. From the inside of my thigh, she kissed and nipped her way upward, toward the part of me that was beginning to really need some attention. She took her time, though, and just when I thought she’d arrived at my lips, she skipped over them and gave the other side of my groin some love. I sighed my disappointment.

“I thought you were just going to go down on her,” I heard Kelley say.

I could only imagine the wicked look on Alex’s face as she replied, “I never said how fast.” The tip of her tongue circled my clit, then – _finally_ – brushed over it. I moaned, as much with relief as with pleasure. Immediately, Alex stopped. “What did I say about your orgasms?”

“They belong to you, Alexandra.”

“Good girl.” In another minute, I was glad for the reminder, because Alex turned out to be an expert tease. Lick by lick, she reduced me to a dripping, mewling, trembling wreck. She added a gentle finger to my torment, then another. My walls clenched around them, my breath panted, my clit was on fire. I hated her. I loved it.

“She doesn't even beg,” Alex said, sounding surprised. “I thought she'd be begging by now.”

“Ask her why.”

“Why aren't you begging to come, little one?”

“B-because you…told me to take it l-like a good girl, Alexandra,” I managed to say.

“Isn't she the best?” Kelley preened.

“She is.”  Alex flicked her tongue across my nipple and I swear I nearly came. “You are so entertainingly sensitive.” She shifted and sucked my other nipple into her mouth, held it in her teeth, and teased it with her tongue. It was heaven and hell for me. I wanted nothing more than to relax into the pleasure, let it wash through me, but her fingers were still inside me. I knew I'd come soon if I let go. I groaned and arched my back in an attempt to push my breasts as far away from my pulsating clit as possible. I felt and heard Alex grin as she sucked harder and put a little pressure into her teeth. Her hands left my folds and slithered under the curve of my spine. She held me that way, with my breasts pressed skyward in complete sensual abandon, and made love to them. Bliss. Soon, though, she began to rock her torso between my legs. Her abs were hard enough to grind against me, and they were quickly smeared with my wetness. My reprieve was over.

Alex crawled up further. “Kiss me. Show me how bad you want to come.” I kissed like my life depended on it. Alex chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She kissed me again and rolled her hips against mine, and then again, firmer and deeper. “I bet I could make you come this way. Do you want to find out?”

“If it pleases you, Alexandra.”

She stroked my hair. “Such a good girl. No, this won't be an orgasm for you. This is for me.” She kissed me again and started to ride me. The silky skin of her firm thigh grazed my lips with each thrust. Unlike some of her other tricks, this really wasn't enough stimulation. It was maddening. One minute I'd been desperate for less, and now I was desperate for more. Gradually, clarity returned, and I took advantage of the break to come back from the brink. Alex, meanwhile, worked towards hers. I felt her arousal spreading on my thigh. I pressed my leg up to meet her on her next thrust; she made a fist in my hair and tugged my head back. “Goooood slave.” Kelley and I let it go. It was her thing and she was in the throes of passion, as it were. I kept rocking my leg into her until she increased her pace and I couldn’t keep up, and then laid back and enjoyed the ride.

Alex grunted and went taut and I knew she'd come. She panted as she kissed me, hand still tangled in my hair. ”Kell was right. Keeper legs are perfect for grinding.”

“Thank you, Alexandra.”

“Clean me up.” She straddled my head and lowered herself against my lips. I licked. Above me, I heard deep kisses. It sounded like they were getting handsy, too.

 _“Don’t call her ‘slave’,”_ I heard Kelley whisper.

“Good girl,” Alex said instead, and shifted down. She licked my leg where she’d come before, and then I felt her tongue between my folds. “Now, where was I?” She chuckled and ran the full length of her tongue over my clit.

This time, I was afraid. I tried, I tried, I tried, but Alex kept pushing me, relentlessly stimulating me, and I began to wonder if my teammate had a truly cruel streak, if she intended for me to fail, because I couldn’t- I couldn’t-

“Come.”

Kelley told me afterwards that Alex’s order struck my body like a lightning bolt. All I know is that I shrieked and saw stars inside my blindfold as my release rocked me. Sometime later, I don't know how long, my blindfold came off and I saw Alex, looking awed. “That was the most incredible orgasm I've ever seen.”

Kelley and I both giggled, and my giggle cracked into laughter. “She’s laughing because that was an eight,” Kelley explained.

“An eight?!”

I nodded. “Kelley plays me like music.”

Alex smiled sweetly and pinched my nipple. “Like music, _Alexandra.”_

“I'm sorry, Alexandra. Thank you for the orgasm.” She cupped my cheek and gave me a long, languid kiss. When she broke it, it was to climb up and straddle me. Tan legs, those long, smooth, strong legs – perfect, okay, they were perfect legs – framed my world. Alexandra smirked down at me. “This is your second chance to be a good girl. Undo me with your tongue.”

That line deserved to be the last word, but I blurted, “What about Kelley?”

Alex looked up, suddenly guilty. Kelley just smirked. “I’ve got this.” She squirmed out from behind me and perched her butt on the headboard. Her legs opened wide. “Dig in, babe.”

Alex and I went to work. Alex was already dripping wet, and I knew Kelley was, too – some of it landed in my hair.  When I’d redeemed myself twice over and Kelley’s spasms had collapsed her on top of us, grinning like the goofball that she is, she and Alex switched positions. I lapped up Kell's familiar flavor with all my heart. Alex ended up braced against the wall for dear life, legs gripping Kelley's head, as she found out what Kelley can do with her mouth. I swear, there's Irish magic in her tongue.

They licked each other’s faces clean and shared a deep, sloppy kiss above me, then grinned down. “I think you have a ‘thank you' coming, Hope,” Kelley said.

“Yeah?”

 _“Mmhmm._ I'll let my fingers do the talking. Alex, would you get her ankles?” They released me from the ropes, then cuddled at my sides, Kelley on my right and Alex on my left. Alex propped herself up on one elbow and watched Kelley work on me. She didn’t tease, but took me smooth and straight with three fingers and her thumb. Just when I thought she was done, she started on my g-spot and sent me bucking again and gushing around her hand. Alex's eyes bugged. “I thought that was a myth!”

Kelley and I laughed. “Want a taste?” We asked together.

“I kinda do…” Kelley held out her hand and Alex licked it clean. _“Mmmm_. You'll have to teach me to do that.”

“Sure thing,” Kelley and I said, again simultaneously.

“You two are unbelievable.” Alex stretched luxuriously, then snuggled close, her lovely eyes smiling. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me, Hope. I have to admit, I've always wondered what it's like to cuddle with you.”

“Yeah?”

She traced a finger down my bicep. “These big, strong keeper arms…I'm a little jealous of Kelley.”

My lover smirked. “You should be.”

“I'll hug you more,” I promised Alex.

“Please. And thank you, Kell, for sharing your treasure with me.”

“It was our pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated, comments adored :)


End file.
